


Christmas in the Bunker

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his first Christmas with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Bunker

Castiel shot wide awake, it was morning but this wasn't just any morning. It was Christmas morning. He wasn’t usually the one to rise and shine but today was different, it was special. It was his first Christmas with Dean, his first Christmas really ever then he realized... _Dean_. Dean was sleeping peacefully beside him, snoring lightly, his hair a sticking up in places, a beautiful mess. Cas smiled sitting up in the bed to watch him. He wanted to wake him but they had been busy the night before and Dean had been exhausted by the time Cas finally dragged him off the couch and into bed. He leaned over to place a kiss on Dean’s forehead before going into the kitchen to make coffee. Sam was still sleeping as well so Cas did his best to stay quiet while he made up two mugs of coffee to bring back to the room.

As he suspected Dean was still asleep when he returned, the snoring had gotten a little louder. Cas set the coffee on the side table and carefully climbed back into the bed watching Dean to make sure he didn’t wake him.  Once under the covers Cas slid toward Dean and like reflex as soon as was he snuggled against Dean’s chest Dean's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Cas heard Dean mumble something. Sometimes Dean talked in his sleep, it was cute mostly, even when he’s having a dream about hunting. Cas listened and he spoke a little clearer this time.

“mmm Cas…I wuv you.” Cas smiled and answered Dean.

“I love you too, Dean.”

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, cheeks which felt like prickly sandpaper with the little more than a 5 o'clock shadow Dean had right now.

“I love you more than anything and I will  _never_  leave you.”

Cas knew Dean could hear him even if he was far away dreaming and the proof was in the smile that lifted his lips even in his sleep. Lips that were now warmed with Castiel's lips, he could feel Dean’s unconscious self trying to kiss back. He knew Dean would wake up; Dean loved to wake up like this. Cas closed his eyes and then he felt it and yes, Dean was awake now. He was awake and kissing Cas deeply, their tongue’s lazily exploring each others, and Dean making a humming noise of satisfaction as he pulled away, finally opened his eyes.

Dean looked into blue eyes, all bright and excited and smirked. Damn, how did he get so lucky? He didn’t deserve all this, a place to call home and someone who loves him, not just any love but the unconditional kind. The kind of love where you could be a totally dick all day and that person would still look at you like the sun shines out of your ass. It wasn’t one sided either because no matter how grumpy Cas gets it doesn’t matter, they could have a full out fight that almost leads to punches but God knows they will still go to bed together and they won’t go to bed angry. Dean didn’t need anything for Christmas, because he had everything he ever needed.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Castiel smiled so big Dean could have swore it might have been the biggest smile he had ever seen on Cas.

“Merry Christmas!”

Cas gave Dean a quick peck on the lips and smiled again. Dean then realized what Cas looked like, he looked like a little kid that just got up realizing Santa had come, eyes all glowing and innocent.  It reminded Dean of that one Christmas when he was able to get Sammy this really cool nerf gun, with a matching one for him of course and they both ran around Bobby’s shooting at each other. Sam won in the end, but Dean didn’t care because Sam was so happy, so happy that he forgot that Dad hadn’t been home for a month. Cas looked like Sam did, genuinely thrilled and happy.

“I got you some coffee, it should still be warm.”

Cas handed Dean a mug but he refused.

“What time is it? Damn, it’s 8 already. We have to open presents come on! I mean it’s Christmas.”

Dean smiled getting out of bed with Cas following behind into the living room. They had a tree and a real one. Dean had gone out a few days ago to cut it down so they could enjoy it for a while. He had entrusted Sam with putting the presents under the tree last night after they went to bed and as he could see he hadn’t let him down.

“Dean, look!”

Cas had seen the presents and he did a little hop of excitement. Dean chuckled, it was nice to see someone excited on Christmas for a change. Dean had always loved Christmas and was glad they had time this year to slow down and enjoy it.

“Wait out here, babe. I’m going to wake up Sammy.”

While Dean was in Sam’s room Cas hurried back to their room looking in his dresser to retrieve two wrapped boxes. They weren’t very big, one was about the size small book but very thick while the other was tiny in comparison and they were very special. Cas was able to slip them under the tree before Sam and Dean came back.

“Good there’s coffee.” Cas heard Sam’s voice boom from the kitchen and soon they were all in the living room.

“You want to go first, Sammy?”

“I’m not awake yet, Dean. Let Cas go, he’s the one bouncing out of his seat over there.”

Sam smirked over at Cas who was, as Sam pointed out rather bouncy. Dean laughed and grabbed one of Cas’ presents and sat next to him on the couch.

“This one’s from Sam.”

Dean handed Cas a neatly wrapped box. Cas looked at it for a moment and then gently unwrapped it undoing all the seams of the paper to finally reveal the gift. He opened the box and saw it contained an array of band t shirts and plaid button ups.

“I figured you needed some more options in the clothing department. There are some jeans in there too. I hope they fit.”

“Thanks Sam.”

Dean smiled and pulled a small box out of the pocket of his robe. Cas opened his hand and Dean placed it there smiling slightly but mostly blushing. Dean blushing was a sight to see and Cas enjoyed that more than anything. This present wasn’t as neatly wrapped as Sam’s but Cas still open it with care to reveal a black velvet box. Cas looked at Dean and back at the box

“Well, open it Cas. Jesus Christ. You're going to give me a heart attack if you don’t.”

Cas chuckled and lifted open the box. His eyes widened and he thought he might actually cry. It was beautiful and it was a ring.

“Dean?”

“I was thinking, I mean you don’t have to think of it like that, or it’s more like a promise. Um…unless you want to.”

Dean was blubbering, nervous of rejection and unsure of how to tell Cas what it meant, then he cleared his throat.

“I’m proposing, okay?”

Sam choked a little on the coffee he was drinking. To be honest he was zoned out for a good five minutes but now Dean had his attention. Dean was looking into Cas’ eyes, eyes which looked overwhelmed and maybe on the verge of tears.

“I mean you don’t have to take it as marriage but more as a promise to each other.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

Dean wondered if he had heard right.

“I said _yes_ , Dean.”

Cas took out the ring and handed it to Dean.

“I’m pretty sure it is customary for you to put this on.”

Sam laughed and so did Dean before he took Cas’ left hand and slid the ring on his finger.

After, Cas got up and handed Dean  _his_  small box.

“Great minds think alike.”

Dean also had a small black velvet box but this ring wasn’t one you could find at a store. No, Cas  _made_  this. Engraved around the outside appeared to be enochian and Dean turned it to look at all the symbols.

“It says ‘Free to be you and me, and there, that’s the date, the day I first met you. Well, the day I raised you.”

Dean handed the ring to Cas.

“It’s customary.”

Cas smirked and put the ring on Dean’s finger.

Sam set his empty mug on the table and chuckled.

“Damn, I thought it was Christmas. I’m pretty sure I just officiated a wedding.”

Sam started cracking up and then congratulated them both.

More gifts were exchanged. Dean got Sam a kindle and Sam got Dean some new floor board covers for the Impala that he got custom to say “Baby” on them. Cas got Sam one of the first Bibles ever translated into latin, as in handwritten and translated. Sam was pretty interested in that.

Christmas at the bunker was filled with lots of pie, some really spiked eggnog and some playful bickering between the brothers but in the end it wasn’t even about the presents anymore because they had each other. Family doesn’t end with blood and as for Cas he got what he wanted for Christmas, he got his righteous man. He really always had that to begin with, but now the world knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Christmas 2013. Look out for this years.


End file.
